The Engagement
by melinda08
Summary: Nikki recieves some life changing news. How does that affect her engagement to Jack? The one person she does not want to know may be the only person she count on. V/N


Nikki came home from the doctor's, shocked at what they had to tell her. She was going to have a baby. How could this have happened to her? Why now, of all times? She was getting ready to marry Jack and she was ready to put her past behind her for once and for all. And that past included Victor Newman.

She knew that she could never be free from him, not really. There was something about him that drew her back to him every time she thought she'd gotten her life turned back around. Whenever she thought she'd forgotten about how much she truly loved him he showed up back in her life, his timing was always off. It was definitely off in this case. She was supposed to be getting married and starting a new life; how was she supposed to tell either of them that she might be carrying Victor's baby?

Their one night together was a mistake, or at least what she told herself. But could it really be a mistake if they were bringing a new life into this world? This had to be Jack's baby, it just had to be. She had finally achieved some stability in her life and would be throwing it away with both hands if she were to go back to Victor now.

He would find out- he always found out. There was no denying what had happened between them. Nikki had dropped the kids off at the ranch and Victor had invited her in for a cup of tea. Nicholas and Victoria decided they wanted to go riding and Miguel offered to take them. That left Nikki and Victor alone for the first time in quite awhile.

"You are looking quite fetching my dear," Victor smiled.

"Thank you. I decided to splurge since Jack and I…."

"Since you and Jack what… did you have a little tiff?"

"Victor that's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it."

"You're the mother of my children and my ex-wife. If you're upset it is my business. I don't want anyone, especially that rodent, to cause you any distress," Victor said, touching her hand.

"It's not that. He loves me, I know he does. He's pressuring me to set a wedding date. I'm not sure that I'm ready. I love him but I just need a little more time," Nikki sighed.

"I see. I wouldn't rush into anything, especially with him. You don't have to do this you know. You are always welcome here. There is always a place here with me. We belong together, you and I. I think you know that. That is why you don't want to marry Jack. Your heart is preventing you from making the mistake of your life. I think you should listen to it. Come back to me. Give Nicholas and Victoria the family they deserve. Do it because you want to, not because you are obligated, like you are to Jack." Victor leaned in and kissed her.

Before Nikki could think twice she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his kiss. He was so hard to resist. She found herself giving in to those old familiar feelings of longing and lust that he'd brought out in her. Soon he'd begun to touch her in ways that only he knew how, and she didn't say no. She couldn't say no- he was Victor- and part of her would always belong to him.

And now here she was two months pregnant with his child. How was she going to tell Jack? What was she going to tell Victor? She loved Jack, she had made a promise to him. But she had made more than a promise with Victor. They had created a life. This child would bond them for the rest of their lives, in the same way that Nicholas and Victoria had. And she knew that she would never be free of Victor, no matter how hard she tried. She would always love him with everything she had in her. Nikki knew what she had to do.

"Nikki... where are the children?" Victor asked.

"They are with my housekeeper. I wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind my stopping by."

"Of course not. I will always make time for you my sweetheart." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes. This was going to be so difficult.

"Victor, we need to talk. I don't know how to tell you this," Nikki said.

"Is it Nicholas and Victoria? Are they okay?"

"They are just fine."

"Has something happened with you and Jack?"

Nikki said nothing.

"I hope by coming here you have finally decided to take me up on my offer and join me and the kids as a family again. I know you still haven't set a date with Jack. I'm happy for that. I…"

"Please, Victor, don't start in on Jack. The reason I haven't set a date is that I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Victor was dumbstruck. All of his dreams of reuniting with Nikki flew out the window. There was no way he could be with her now that she was having the baby of his mortal enemy. "Nikki, you're making the biggest mistake of your life. "

"Not Jack and I. You and I. This baby is yours," Nikki declared.

He smiled. This was more than he could have ever hoped for. "My darling, don't you see this is a sign? We are truly meant to be together. Don't throw your life away by marrying that fool Jack Abbot. Marry me."

Nikki looked at him with tears running down her face. "I never dreamt this day would ever happen. I thought that .. I thought that you stopped loving me."

"Nikki I never stopped loving you, and I never will. You are my soul mate. We are destined to be together and nothing will ever keep us apart. Not now nor ever. Let's do this. What do you say?"

Laughing, she nodded and said yes. Two months later she and Victor were married in a lavish ceremony. After that their son, Braeden Newman was born and was healthy and strong. Nikki and Victor were tired of fighting each other and tired of fighting fate. Once they accepted they were meant to be together, their lives were a whole lot easier. Life was never simple with those two, but they vowed that nothing would keep them apart, ever again.

The end.


End file.
